


How to Woo a Barmaid

by scarsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to make a reparations payment to Madam Rosemerta, but things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Woo a Barmaid

Draco hated being nervous. He’d spent the previous three years in a state of constant fear and was quite certain he had aged at least 20 years because of it. The Dark Lord’s assignments, his failures, the war and the subsequent arrest and trial had been enough to drive his own father, the strongest person that Draco had ever known, round the bend and he, a teenager, was now expected to shoulder the burdens of their transgressions

He swallowed thickly looking up and down the main thoroughfare in Hogsmeade. It was late enough that most of the businesses were closed. The only building showing any sign of life was the one before him. The Three Broomsticks. He hadn’t dared to show his face here is nearly three years. His feet were itching to walk quickly (not run, mind you) to a quiet spot so he could apparate home. 

Unfortunately, the judge who handled his family’s reparations trial had placed a stipulation that each reparation check be hand-delivered to the victim. Draco had decided that he would much rather face Madam Rosemerta here, in public, than in her home. He’d heard that she had taken in a half-wild crup and had trained it to attack on command. It was probably just a rumor, but he had no intention of finding out for sure.

Raucous laughter filtered through the door. So much had changed since the last time he was here drinking butterbeer with Greg, Vince, Pansy and Blaise. Vince was gone now, Pansy had fled for Europe and Greg couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore. Blaise was one of the few people outside of his mother and solicitors that he spoke to with any regularity. He shook his head to free it from his maudlin thoughts, putting his hands into the pockets of his robe. He gripped his wand with one hand and the reparation check with the other.

He took a slow deep breath to calm himself. He could do this. He wasn’t a coward. And, he still wasn’t moving. Another loud round of laughter filtered into the street. He should go now while everyone inside seemed to be in good spirits. If he waited any later only the drunks would be left and he had no idea how they would react to his presence. Steeling himself he walked toward the swinging door.

The light, after so long in the dark, made him squint as he entered the bar. He had his robes pulled close, but had not pulled up the hood. Most people politely ignored him, but he did get an occasional whisper or sneer directed his way. His mother’s role in Potter’s victory was the only thing saving his family from the open hostility that had sent the Parkinson’s packing.

He spotted Madam Rosemerta at the far end of the bar talking with a young blond that he remembered from school, Abbott.. Hannah maybe? Who was loading up a tray with drinks as Madam Rosemerta handed them to her. They both wore smiles as they chatted and kept looking toward a table in the corner. Draco’s eyes followed finding several of his former classmates sitting around some tables they had pulled together. He exhaled a thankful breath that neither Lovegood nor Thomas were among the group. His mother would be going to make their reparations in the next few days and he had no interest in having to explain why they had yet to receive their apology. 

He did see Finnigan, Longbottom and one or two Weasley’s among the group. Draco was cataloguing those present when he felt eyes on him. Longbottom had lifted his head from the conversation he was having with Finnigan and was studying Draco from across the room. 

Draco shifted, uncomfortable with the attention and refocused on getting to Madam Rosemerta. When he turned back, both Madam and Abbott were looking at him, apprehension clear on their faces. Draco saw Madam’s hands disappear below the bar and he decided that he should make his apology and provide the check quickly if he wanted to avoid being hexed.

He began to walk towards the end of the bar once more, stopping when several chairs scraped across the floor at once. Very slowly he moved his head to see that Longbottom, Finnigan and the surviving Weasley twin had stood. He slowly pulled his hands out of his robes holding them up to show that they were empty, save the piece of parchment the check was written on.

He continued walking slowly toward Madam Rosemerta. He heard Longbottom direct the other men at his table to take their seats back then in a louder voice, “Here Han, let me give you a hand.” 

“Sure Nev,” Abbott said her face lighting up as Longbottom approached. Thanks to his much longer legs they both arrived at the end of the bar at the same time. Draco bowed his head in greeting, “Madam Rosemerta, Ms. Abbott, Longbottom.” He said, in turn, nodding as they each acknowledged his greeting. 

“What’s your business here?” Madam Rosemerta said, her voice like steel.

“Yes, my business.” Draco handed the folded script to Madam Rosemerta, who took the item with some trepidation. Draco inhaled deeply to begin his practiced speech. “Madam, it is with great humility that I ask for your..,” Draco watched as she opened the folded piece of paper her eyes going wide, “forgiveness, please accept this as a true and honorable attempt on my part,” Draco saw Madam’s mouth drop open as her eyes traveled across the check again, “to compensate you for the damage I..uhff...” Draco couldn’t breath. He also couldn’t move due to the heavy arms and chest that had plastered themselves to his person. He heard Madam Rosemerta take a shallow-sounding breath next to his ear, the place she had landed when she threw herself at him from the other side of the bar and let loose a howl that Draco felt sure would stir every creature in the Dark Forest. 

Draco’s hands had to come up around the woman automatically as she began hugging him with one arm while waving the check around with the other. He tried to get enough air into his lungs to continue his apology, but her hold on him and the feeling of her weight against his chest as she endeavored to crawl across the bar to him, only left enough room for him to draw some quick breaths. “Madam!” Abbott shouted, shock written across her face and Longbottom’s. 

Apparently, Madam was unable to speak because instead of responding she shoved the check into Abbott’s face as she half stumbled off the bar knocking over a few stools until she found her feet. Finally, relieved of the press and able to breath Draco took a few steps back and tried to remember where he left off in his speech. He opened his mouth but was cut off by Abbott’s screams. She and Madam Rosemerta then hooked arms and began jumping up and down excitedly. “Holy Hell, Draco, what’s going on?” Longbottom managed over the noise of the two women jumping and squealing. 

Draco figured he must be in some sort of shock from the scene before him because he was having difficulty forming words to respond to Longbottom’s inquiry. Madam and Abbott stopped jumping and hugged each other tightly, “Congratulations, Madam!” Abbott enthused handing the check back to Madam. 

Madam Rosemerta brought the check up to her mouth and kissed it. Draco was about to inform her that the check had been handled by several Gringott’s goblins and his solicitor, so he wouldn’t advise touching it to her lips, when she turned on him and threw her arms around his chest again. “Free round for the house, on our Mr. Malfoy here!” She shouted, causing the patronage to join in on her shouting. 

Draco tried again, while she was so close, “to compensate..” but was cut off when she planted a kiss on his lips. Draco tried not to recoil as he didn’t want to insult the woman, but she tasted of whiskey and he really didn’t care for it. “No worries, Mr. Malfoy,” She brought the check up to her face, a manic kind of glint showing in her eyes, “All’s forgiven!” The woman started jumping again, her arms still wrapped around Draco. 

The movement was in serious danger of toppling him over until a strong hand at his back steadied him as a set of arms came around to grab Madam Rosemerta’s hands and dislodge them from Draco’s person. Once he was free, he saw that Abbott had taken Madam’s arms and was busily leading her behind the bar. “Come Madam, we need to serve our house.” Abbott said, turning back to him and smiled sweetly. No one had smiled at Draco like that in long time and he found himself smiling back. 

It was then that he noticed someone at his shoulder. He turned to see that Longbottom was also returning Abbott’s smile. Draco bristled slightly, making some room between himself and Longbottom. “Her reparations check.” Draco offered dryly.

“What?” Longbottom drew his eyes from Abbott to Draco. “The answer to your question.” Draco offered. “Ohhh..” Longbottom said, his eyebrows rising. 

The entire room was gathered around the bar now and Madam Rosemerta and Abbott were busily pouring drinks, talking and laughing as Madam Rosemerta stuffed the check between her breasts. Draco’s eyes widened as the bar erupted in laughter again. “I think I’ll be going.” Draco said quietly, trying to get past Longbottom. He was stopped by a hand on his elbow. “Hey, stop and have a drink with everyone at least.” Longbottom said, shrugging his shoulders.

Refusal was on the tip of his tongue when he heard Madam Rosemerta call to him, “Young Mr. Malfoy, what’ll you have?” 

“I..uh, don’t drink.” Draco nodded his head in deference to Madam Rosemerta, intent on making a quick getaway while spirits were high. “Don’t be a prick Malfoy! Have a drink!” A drunk Finnigan shouted. Draco’s shoulders slumped and he cast a side-long glance to Longbottom, who had brought his index finger up to his lips, obviously trying to keep a laugh in. Draco really didn’t want to lose the good favor that the check had created. “A firewhiskey. If you please, Madam.” 

Draco’s acquiescence caused another great shout from the small crowd. He pulled up one of the stools Madam Rosemerta had toppled and sat on it. Madam poured a row of firewhiskeys down the table grabbing one for herself and handing one to Abbott, who brought one each for Draco and Longbottom, who had also pulled up a fallen stool. 

Once Abbott had deposited their drinks, Madam’s hand rose to the sky and quiet fell across the bar. “To the Malfoys,” She shouted, “bastards they may be, but at least they’re rich bastards!” The crowd roared and downed their whiskeys as a group. Draco wasn’t aware of the etiquette for these situations, but decided to down his drink with the group despite the insult. He quickly regretted the decision as he choked on the burning liquid. Longbottom must have seen his struggle to breath and came to his rescue, patting Draco on the back and saying, “Hey Malfoy, you’ll want to take it easy on the whiskey if you’re a lightweight.” 

Abbott laughed at Longbottom’s remark, which bruised Draco‘s ego a bit. “Just went down the wrong pipe, Longbottom.” Draco said coolly, before turning his most charming smirk to Abbott and saying, “Another, if you please Ms. Abbott.” 

Abbott had the audacity to look to Longbottom, who nodded at her before she grabbed a bottle of whiskey to refill his glass. Draco felt anger rise. He didn’t need Longbottom or anyone else to mother him. He was a grown man and the head of the Malfoy family. He didn’t need Longbottom’s permission to have another drink. “Keep them coming,” he said, raising his glass to toast Abbott, who blushed and ducked her head. Draco turned to Longbottom then, downing the drink in one gulp. Feeling rather proud that he managed to down the liqueur with only a slight grimace this time. 

Longbottom smiled and shook head before nodding to Abbott to pour him another. She was smiling that sweet smile that she’d had directed at Draco earlier. “Put Longbottom’s drinks on my tab.” He said, causing Longbottom to shot him a confused look before raising his glass for a refill. Abbott refilled the glass, but turned her face to Draco. “You’re not quite the arse I remember.” She said airily. He lifted the glass in a toast and said, “Well, here’s to second impressions,” before tossing it back quickly.

_____________________________________________

 

“I loove firewhiskey.” Draco said, draping his arm around Longbottom’s shoulders to keep him from sliding away. Longbottom’s hands went to his waist, causing him to squirm. “Now, none of that Longbottoms. I’ll fetch Blaise for you if you like though. He’ll be more than willing to be groped by you, I’m sure.”

“I’m not groping you, you’re falling out of your chair, Malfoy.” Longbottom said withdrawing his hands, once Draco had regained his balance. His arm slipped from Longbottom’s shoulder and Draco chose not to put the effort into picking it back up.

“Do’n be rid...rid..stupid. I’m fine you’re the one sliding off your chair. Look! There you go again!”

Draco hit the floor hard. “Hey, Longbottom, no pushing!” Draco heard someone laugh close by and looked up to see Longbottom and Abbott standing over him. “No looming, either. You’re not..not..” Draco couldn’t quite finish that sentence. It would cause him to cry and he wouldn’t do that. Not now. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Looking up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Longbottom, looking rather sad and contrite. He was all watery-looking like he might float away. Draco reached up to grab his arm and help him stay solid and said, “Do’n worry Longbottoms, I’ll help you.”

Longbottom smiled at him. It was the same kind of warm friendly smile that Abbott had given him earlier and it made his heart ache. “Come on, Malfoy. Let’s get you home.” 

Draco felt Longbottom’s hand go from his shoulder to his hand, causing Draco’s overly warm skin to tingle. Longbottom stood, pulling Draco with him as he rose. 

“Madam, Neville and I are going to escort Mr. Malfoy home.” Abbott called to Madam Rosemerta, who had slipped off to a corner booth at some point during the evening. Draco couldn’t quite make out her response over the slight buzzing in his ears and stopped thinking about it all together when he felt Longbottom wrap his arm around his waist. Draco opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Abbott did the same. Draco leaned sloppily against her shoulder. He heard a huff escape Longbottom and turned to smile sunnily at him.

__________________________________________________________

 

The side-along to the gates of Manor had made his already blurry vision spin and he’d had to close his eyes when they came into the brightly lit Manor. Draco heard one of the house elves responding to some question that Longbottom was posing. He wanted to respond as well, but couldn’t seem to muster the energy to lift his head from Abbott’s shoulder.

Draco knew logically that if he had been in his right mind he would have been more disturbed by the fact that he was being dragged home by two virtual strangers, but as it was, he rather liked being held up by Longbottom’s strong arms and the smell of Abbott’s soft hair. 

He opened his eyes slightly when he felt the heat of a fire close by. They were in the sitting room now and he was being lowered to the chaise by Longbottom. How did that happen? Had he just lost some time? One of the house elves popped into existence next to him with a bottle of some sort of potion, handing it to Longbottom. Draco leaned back on the chaise until his head hit the arm when Longbottom tried to bring it to Draco’s lips. He heard a giggle and saw that Abbott was now standing beside a kneeling Longbottom. Draco shot her his most seductive smile. He could have swore that she rolled her eyes at him, but decided he must have been wrong when Longbottom released a long suffering sigh and said, “Malfoy, you need to drink this potion or you’ll be sick.” 

Draco shot him an incredulous look and said, “No.”

Longbottom smiled tightly at him and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Abbott, who said, “Please drink it, Mr. Malfoy,” in a sweet, gentle voice. Draco beamed at her. The poor thing was obviously concerned for him, so to appease her he tilted his head forward and allowed Longbottom to pour the potion in his mouth. Gods, it tasted awful. He couldn’t stop his grimace or the whine of disgust that escaped his lips. 

He heard another soft pop, probably what’s-his-name, the house elf leaving. Draco heard Abbott say, “We should get his shoes off and loosen his shirt to make him comfortable.” 

Draco smirked. The little minx is trying to get a free peek. He felt his smirk broaden, when she started pulling the shoes off his feet and a plan formed. He felt her hands at his throat loosening his tie and pulling at the buttons of his shirt. If she wanted a peek, a little taste couldn’t hurt could it? 

His eyes weren’t working very well for some reason, so he had to reach out blindly for Abbott’s face. He was grateful he only used some of his strength when he accidentally slapped a hand against her round cheek. He heard Longbottom release an indignant grunt, but Draco wouldn’t let his jealously stand in his way. He quickly brought his other hand up to cup Abbott’s face and pulling her forward into a kiss.

Draco noted that she did put up a bit of resistance when their lips first touched, but when he turned his head and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss he felt her melt into it. And who could blame her. Gods, it was good. Her lips were so soft and full and when she made a deep sounding moan he felt his already hot skin flush even more. He didn’t want the kiss to stop, but his strength was fading and he was too tired to hang on to her any longer. He felt his body slip back against the chaise.

Sleep was tugging at him, but he had to see Abbott’s face. When he opened his eyes he saw Longbottom looking at him in shock. “Sorry old boy, all’s fair and all that...” he said trailing off and looked up into Abbott’s equally shocked face shooting her his most charming smile. Abbott eyes widened briefly and she brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her lips. He bet she could still feel his lips on hers. His were still tingling as well, so he could understand the feeling. 

He closed his eyes, ready for sleep. He was awake enough that he heard Abbott say something to Longbottom, who made some sort of sad-sounding response. Abbott was probably dumping him on the spot. Poor Longbottom, Draco thought guiltily, before sleep dragged him under.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that's been on the shelf for a few months and I just came back to it today. I'll update as I can. Let me know what you think?


End file.
